1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scenario editing apparatus and scenario editing method, image capturing apparatus and control method thereof, and scenario editing system, particularly relates to a scenario data editing technique that facilitates a re-capturing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video cameras, which record captured images as digital data files, have appeared, thus facilitating image capturing and editing operations. In such image capturing and editing systems, it is important to append metadata for adequately classifying image data, and image data are easily identified using metadata recorded together with the image data, thus improving efficiency of management and editing.
On the other hand, at a movie or drama production site, it is a common practice to capture images along a scenario (plot), which is prepared in advance, and to edit images by fitting them to the scenario. In this manner, image capturing assistant data corresponding to the scenario are generated in advance, and images are captured by selecting the scenario by a video camera, thus automatically generating metadata associated with the scenario. Thus, the efficiency of management and editing of images after the image capturing operation can be further improved.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-187275 discloses a scenario editing system and image capturing support and take metadata cooperation processes by that system.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-187275, preparation of a scenario and an image capturing operation with reference to the scenario can improve efficiency of processing until the image capturing operation, but no means for feeding back the image capturing result to the next image capturing operation is provided. That is, when a user is not satisfied with the image capturing result and wants to capture images again, he or she has to re-capture all images with reference to the same scenario in place of a re-capturing operation of only a dissatisfied part.